elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Perfect Zombie Apocalypse Team
'' 'Be honest undead heart: Who among you has not been discussed in a wild Fanta-mood in the circle with friends, what would happen if now would to burst a zombie apocalypse immediately? Secretly but any clear thinking person has a battle plan forged (and a few hundred canned ravioli stacked in the basement), in the event that the living dead hereineinbrechen with us! But what would the perfect zombie apocalypses team from? Soyons honnêtes. On s'est tous demandé un jour ou l'autre ce que l'on ferait en cas d'apocalypse zombie. Avouez que vous avez vous aussi un plan pour survivre à une attaque de morts-vivants (commencer à stocker des boîtes de conserve). Mais quelle serait votre équipe idéale ? Alors que la sixième saison de The Walking Dead vient de s'achever et que la deuxième saison de son spin-off, Fear The Walking Dead, vient juste de commencer, je suis prête à parier que bon nombre d'entre vous ont leur petite idée sur le sujet. Voici commence la saison 2 : Après avoir fui Los Angeles, les Clark, les Manawa et les Salazar se croient à l'abri sur le yacht de Strand, mais des tensions commencent à apparaître au sein du groupe, qui se retrouve bientôt face à un nouveau danger. Que vous soyez un fan de The Walking Dead ou un amateur de scénarios catastrophe, il est l'heure de répondre à cette question cruciale : Quelle serait votre équipe idéale en cas d'apocalypse zombie ? center How it works: # Choisissez les membres de votre équipe idéale en cas d'apocalypse zombie ! N'oubliez pas qu'il est important que ce groupe soit équilibré. Les combattants sont inutiles s'ils ne sont pas tempérés par la voix de la raison et qu'il n'y a personne pour les guérir en cas de blessures. Vous pouvez choisir vos héros parmi l'univers de la pop culture tout entier : qu'ils soient issus de comics, de séries télé, d'anime, de jeux vidéo ou d'un livre ! #Erstelle Each with a picture of the characters a '' 'Picture gallery' '' and released it in a comment on this post! Illustrez votre équipe en postant des images des membres de votre équipe dans les commentaires ci-dessous. #Expliquez le rôle de chacun des membres brièvement en-dessous de ces images ou dans un texte séparé, ou les raisons de votre choix. Voici un exemple d'équipe : Ripley_Zombie_Team.jpg |Buffy : Une évidence. Qui est plus qualifié pour survivre à des créatures vicieuses que l'héroïne de Buffy ? Jack_Zombie_Team.jpg|Jack : Médecin et leader tempéré. Habitué des environnements hostiles et surprises en tous genres. Raven_Zombie_Team.jpg|Raven : la mécanicienne de The 100. Une sorte de MacGyver. Les zombies n'étant pas très rapides, sa jambe blessée ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Eren_Zombie Team.jpg |Eren Jäger : le héros de L'Attaque des Titans est une vraie tête brûlée et est déjà habitué à affronter des sortes de zombies géants. Il peut d'ailleurs se transformer lui aussi en Titan, ce qui pourrait être fort utile pour se débarrasser de vulgaires zombies. Join and convince with your team-compilation! '' 'The best teams (chosen by the expert jury Wikia Staff) come in a voting session which is open to all Wikians and her then vote on the winner from. The deadline for entries is Wednesday 13 April 2016. '' ' The price: The survival in a fictional zombie world, congratulations! If that's for nothing ... Vous avez deux semaines pour nous présenter votre équipe (jusqu'au 27 avril). Vous pourrez ensuite voter pour LA meilleure équipe parmi les équipes sélectionnées par le Staff de Wikia. N'hésitez pas à nous décrire comment agirait votre équipe. Quels types d'armes choisiriez-vous ? Accepteriez-vous d'autres membres ou non ? Que de questions... Répondez-y dans les commentaires !